


the gentleman and the piano boy

by cuteandawkwardone, Hawkins



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wild West
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandawkwardone/pseuds/cuteandawkwardone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkins/pseuds/Hawkins
Summary: Ein Treffen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuteandawkwardone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandawkwardone/gifts).



Jemand betrat den Saloon. Ein elegant gekleideter Gentleman, wasserstoffblondes Haar und ebensohelle, elfenbeinfarbene Haut, den schwarzen Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Mit ihm schien Ruhe in dem heruntergekommenen Haus einzukehren. Unwillkürlich schritt er zur Bar, sah sich einmal unwirsch um, worauf all die Männer, die ihn angestarrt hatten, sich wieder in ihren Gesprächen vertieften. Dabei erhaschte der braungelockte Jüngling am Klavier, der der letzte war, der aufgeschaut hatte, einen Blick in seine Augen – eisblau. Allerdings wollte auch er nicht auffällig wirken und widmete sich wieder seinem Tanzspiel, aber die ausgefeilten Noten wollten nicht mehr so recht mit den Tasten zusammenpassen.

„Ich fürchte, dir klemmt da etwas im Klavier, Junge.“

Die tiefe Stimme, die soeben einen Whiskey bestellt hatte und zweifellos zu dem mysteriösen Gentleman gehörte, sprach nun zu Syl. Dieser, völlig perplex, rannte selbstverständlich gleich um das Piano herum und klappte es auf. Natürlich blockierte nichts die rostigen Klaviersaiten, es hatte schließlich an ihm gelegen, und so klappte er sie gleich darauf wieder zu und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Schemel. „Und?“ Ein Schmunzeln entwich dem Mann. Er stand auf…

„Nichts, nichts...“

… Stellte sich neben das Klavier und ein zweites Glas Whiskey darauf ab.

„Da haben wir das Problem – zu wenig Alkohol. Ändern wir das.“

Mit einem skeptischen Blick nahm der Junge sein Glas entgegen.

„Edwards mein Name. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen, zu trinken? Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst nicht von allem 'Klavierbursche' genannt.“

„Syl – Das ist kurz für Sylvain.“

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln nickte Mr. Edwards und erhob das Glas. „Nun denn, auf uns,Mr. Sylvain.“

Eben genannter Sylvain kippte nun die trübe, sicherlich mehr bronzefarbene Flüßigkeit, wäre sie nur von besserer Qualität – herunter. Sie brannte im Hals und er schüttelte sich. Der Wirt, der ihn sonst immer so scharf im Auge behielt, schien absichtlich wegzusehen. Was hatte es mit dem Gentleman nur auf sich? - Er kam nicht dazu, die Frage auszusprechen, denn ebenjener mysteriöser Herr begann von neuem, zu sprechen.

„Spielen sie bitte etwas Schnelles, Mr. Sylvain. Mir ist ganz danach, zu tanzen.“

Er zwinkerte. Atemlos nickte der Junge (der Whiskey brannte noch immer im Hals).

Bald darauf begann er wieder zu spielen.

Mr. Edwards trat auf die Tanzfläche, die sich schon bald füllte und zog eine entenfüßige Hure zum Tanze mit, während Syl's Finger mit nie gekannter Präzision über die ausgegilbten Tasten flogen.

 

 


End file.
